The Wedding
by The Donna Specter
Summary: Suits/Darvey oneshot. "Yeah, we also need to make sure you don't *cough* Donna at the wedding." ...My version of what I'd love to see happen between Donna and Harvey at Mike and Rachel's wedding. Set post 7x04.


_**So, season 7 has sucked so far for Darvey fans, here's hoping the rest of the season is better for us!**_

* * *

3 months. 3 months since they had had a meaningful conversation, beyond the day to day operations of Pearson Specter Litt …3 months since they'd been them.

**FLASHBACK**

"You're what?!" Donna spat, unable to process what she'd just heard.

"I'm seeing Paula."

"Your therapist? You're fucking your therapist?!" Donna couldn't believe it.

"I'm dating my former therapist", Harvey corrected.

"Harvey, what the hell are you thinking?"

"Donna…"

"No, Harvey, this is sick! You know I'm always going to be honest with you, I can't support this."

"Who asked you to?!"

"Harvey, this is so unprofessional, you saw her for therapy, you sort help from her, you opened up to her about your biggest issues, it is completely inappropriate for…"

"I don't give a shit, Donna! Last I checked, I'm a god damn grown man who can do whatever the hell he wants to do!"

"…What the hell are you hiding from?"

"What?!"

"You're hiding! I know you Harvey, better than you know yourself and I know that you…"

"Donna, I don't need a former secretary turned COO telling me how I feel."

Donna couldn't believe what he had just said, the hurt evident in her face. Harvey immediately regretted it.

"Donna, I'm sorry, I..."

"Harvey, I'm going to leave, before we can't go back."

"Donna, please…" Harvey pleads as she walks away.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful, surrounded by their loved ones, Mike and Rachel were finally married. Rachel looked incredible in her wedding gown, all eyes were glued to her, well almost all eyes.

Harvey's eyes kept coming back to Donna, who looked breathtaking next to Rachel, in a navy blue dress with lace detail. It hugged her figure in all the right places, highlighting her beautiful curves, her breasts looked exquisite against the sweetheart neckline and her hips were perfectly accentuated by the way her dress clung to her tiny waist. The bridesmaid's outfit made her look incredibly sexy, well, sexier than usual.

Donna would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed how handsome Harvey looked in his suit, standing there next to Mike. As much as she's tried to ignore it, she couldn't, just as she couldn't help but notice how his eyes keep coming back to rest on her.

Harvey's wandering eye's may have gone unnoticed by most of the congregation, but there was one person, besides Donna, who sure as hell noticed.

The wedding guests filed in to the Plaza ballroom, the champagne was flowing and the vibe was electric.

Harvey took a sip from his glass, the burn from the Macallan 18 hitting just the right spot, as he signalled the bartender for another.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Paula said as she sidled up next to Harvey's side.

"Not sure they're worth that much", Harvey said, taking another sip, his eye's discreetly scanning the room for his favourite red head.

"Harvey, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been yourself for weeks, we've barely spent any time together lately and I'm struggling to figure out what's changed."

"Nothing's changed, I've just had a lot going on at work."

"You're the head of your firm, Harvey, you've always go a lot going on."

"Paula…"

"I'm not an idiot, something is going on and I want to know what it is."

Harvey's eyes landed on Donna, a wave of jealousy hit as he spotted her laughing with an attractive dark haired man.

"It was her", Paula said, realisation hitting she looked between the Auburn beauty and Harvey.

"What?"

"In your dreams …it was her", she repeated.

"I assumed it was you transferring buried feelings from your childhood, but those dreams were actually about Donna, you love her, you want her."

"You're crazy." Harvey said, taking another swig of his drink.

"Don't!" Paula threatened under her breath, trying not to make a scene. "Do not try and make a fool out of me."

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't I?! …You started seeing me after she left you, you continued seeing me when you started having panic attacks after she left you and you refused to admit you were having dreams about her, I'm the idiot who connected it to your abandonment issues with your Mother and then stupidly agreed to enter in to a relationship with you."

"It was about my Mother", Harvey whispered

"But not only your Mother, it was about Donna too!"

Harvey couldn't find the words to respond, it all but confirmed what Paula knew to be true.

"Goodbye, Harvey. I hope you find what it is you're looking for." Paula said quietly, before walking away.

"Paula", Harvey called after her.

She stopped, turning back to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

Paula nodded before walking out of Harvey Specter's life forever.

* * *

**clink clink clink**

"It's now time for a few words from the best man, Harvey Specter" Louis announced over the microphone.

The crowd applauded as Harvey took a deep breath, rising to his feet and making his way over to the microphone.

"Good evening, I'm Harvey Specter and I have had the honor of being the best man. Now, anyone who knows me, knows that love isn't my forte, so I've decided to borrow a few words from Shakespeare…"

Harvey took another deep breath, nerves kicking in, as he looked up he locked eyes with Donna, brown eyes meeting brown eyes, sending shivers up his spine.

"… 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. It is an ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken. Love alters not with time's brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom.' I look at Mike and Rachel and all the obstacles they've not only faced, but overcome, and the truth is, I'm jealous. I believe it's a rare thing to find someone who will stand by you no matter, someone who accepts you, flaws and all and who will stand by your side, no matter the mistakes you've made…"

Donna felt as though Harvey and her were the only two in the room, it was as though he was talking directly to her and suddenly she was fighting back tears and struggling to breathe.

"…someone who believes in you, when you've lost faith in yourself. Someone who completes you. Rachel and Mike are incredibly lucky to have found that with one another" Harvey turned to the happy couple, "Mike especially, you are one lucky bastard" the crowd laughed as Harvey raised his glass, "…just make sure you don't ever forget it" Mike nodded, tipping his glass in acknowledgement. "Please, raise you glasses, to Mr & Mrs Ross."

The whole room applauded as Louis came back to the microphone announcing "It's now time for the first dance, ladies and gentleman, Mr & Mrs Ross," the applause continued as Mike led Rachel to the dance floor as _Certain Things_ by James Arthur echoed through the ballroom.

 _ **There's something about you, it's like an addiction, hit me with your best shot honey**_

"Care to dance?"

Donna looked up from her wine glass, at Harvey's extended hand.

 _ **I've got no reason to doubt you**_

"Harvey, I…" Donna started.

"Donna, please", Harvey cut off.

 _ **Cause certain things hurt and you're my only virtue**_

Donna took a deep breath and accepted his hand, letting him lead them to the dance floor with the other couples who were joining the bride and groom after being called.

 _ **And I'm virtually yours**_

Harvey pulled Donna in close, his hands resting on her waist as her arms draped around his neck.

 _ **And you keep coming back, coming back again**_

"You look beautiful, Donna", Harvey said, sincerely.

"Thank you", Donna said, blushing slightly.

 _ **Keep running round, running round, running round my head**_

"I'm sorry, Donna, I'm so sorry, I should never have said those things to you," Harvey admitted.

"Where's Paula?" Donna asked, changing the subject.

"We broke up", he answered.

"Sorry to hear that", came Donna's reply.

"Sure you are", Harvey smirked.

"I am, Harvey, all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy."

 _ **And there's certain things that I adore, and there's certain things that I ignore**_

They continue dancing, Donna tries to ignore the feeling of Harvey's lips grazing against the skin of her shoulder, a feeling that sends shivers down her spine.

"I miss you", He suddenly admits.

"Harvey…" Donna says cautiously.

She is aware that Harvey showing vulnerability is a rare occurrence and doesn't want to send him away, but she's not sure she is ready to forgive him.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't miss me too," He perseveres.

Donna's eye's look up to meet his gaze, she can see the sincerity in his face.

 _ **But I'm certain that I'm yours**_

"Of course I miss you", she admits.

 _ **Certain that I'm yours, certain that I'm yours**_

"But I'm not your secretary anymore, Harvey!" Donna continues.

Harvey looks down at her, "Donna, I don't miss you as my secretary, I miss you as my…"

"…As your what?" Donna interrupts, some of her anger and disappointment in Harvey's actions surfacing.

"My…" Harvey struggles to find the words.

 _ **There's something about you**_

"I can't do this," Donna says suddenly, backing away from him.

"Donna…" Harvey tries, grabbing her hand.

 _ **It's when you get angry, you have me as your mercy**_

"No, damn it Harvey! I can't keep doing this with you. It's always on your terms, what you want and I'm just the idiot who goes along with it!"

"…You're not an idiot, far from it." Harvey interjects

 _ **And you're like the shoulder to turn to, cause certain things mend us when we're hanging on for dear life, we held on so tight.**_

"I can't do this", Donna says shaking her head, tears in her eyes.

 _ **And you keep coming back, coming back again, keep running round, running round, running round my head**_

Harvey watched as Donna practically ran out of the ballroom, kicking himself that he had upset her once more.

 _ **And there's certain things that I adore, and there's certain things that I ignore**_

 _ **But I'm certain that I'm yours, certain that I'm yours, certain that I'm yours.**_

 _ **I adore you, I adore you, I'm certain that I'm yours.**_

* * *

Donna finishes the last of the scotch from the mini bar in her hotel room before dialling room service and requesting another bottle of scotch and a bottle of champagne for good measure.

She sits down on the edge of the bed her hands still shaking as she buries her face in her hands. How the hell does he still have this effect on her?

Damn it.

She took some deep breaths and tried to put Harvey out of her mind.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, Donna opened it to find her room service delivery, she thanked the man and gave him a large tip before proceeding to pour herself a glass of champagne.

Just as she was considering running the bath and trying to forget the last hour, there was another knock on the door.

She opened the door to come face to face with Harvey Specter.

"Harvey", Donna says, surprised.

"I had to see you", Harvey responds.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard to find what room you were staying in"

"Harvey, I didn't want you to…"

"What do I have to do?" Harvey interrupts.

Donna was taken aback.

"Tell me. What do I have to do?" Harvey says, forceful, determined.

"I'm not sure there is anything", Donna replies honestly, welling up with tears.

"Donna, I need you. I'm sorry." Harvey says sincerely, his voice shakey.

For the first time, she knew he wasn't talking about work.

"God damn it, Harvey!" Donna breathes.

With that Harvey stepped forward, gripping her shoulders, kissing with her such passion that it took her breath away.

Donna pushed him away initially, trying to regain her composure, her shakey hands trying to wipe away the kiss they just shared as her lips quivered.

It crushed Harvey to see the pain in her eyes, the pain he's caused, he'd hurt her more than even he had realised over the years and she'd had always just buried it, until now. He'd gone too far.

As he looked at her tear filled eyes, all he could think of was how much he wanted to kiss away the pain.

He kissed her again and she didn't push him away this time, she melted in to his touch allowing him to pick her up, she wrapped her legs around him, deepening the kiss as he slammed the door closed with his foot.

He carried her over to the table in the room, lifting her on to it. He kissed his way down her neck as she pulled his suit jacket off his shoulders and begun untying his tie. He unzipped her dress, kissing her shoulder as he peeled the dress off her torso, she lifted her hips as he wriggled the dress all the way down, leaving her in her black lace strapless bra and G-string. She kissed his chest as she exposed it, undoing each button of his shirt slowly, Harvey tossing his head back with a deep breath, loving every second.

Donna pulls his head down to her, kissing him passionately as her hands drop to his belt buckle, undoing it in a flash and ripping it off, starting on his fly. Before long they are both left in their underwear, Donna's hand in his boxer's, rubbing his length.

"Harvey", Donna says breathlessly.

He stops kissing her and looks her square in the eye. Suddenly scared she was going to change her mind.

"There's no coming back from this", she says

He kisses her again "Who said I want to turn back?" He asks confidently, with his trademark smirk.

She smiles as he kisses her again, lifting her and carrying her over to the bed, laying her down carefully.

Harvey undoes the clasp on her bra, exposing her breasts to him. He takes a moment to soak in her beauty and thanks God that she didn't slam the door in his face.

He kisses her again, blazing a trail down her lips, across her jaw, down her neck and to her breasts.

He takes her nipple in her mouth, sucking gently, making her moan, he licks his way across to her other breast, scraping his teeth gently across her nipple before soothing it with his tongue. Donna's breath hitches in her throat as she feels Harvey kiss and lick his way down her torso.

Harvey pulls her panties down, disgarding them behind him before placing a gentle kiss against her entrance.

"Oh God, Harvey", Donna moans, as Harvey places a long lick up her centre before zeroing in on her clit with lightening speed.

The things this man can do with his tongue. She had forgotten how good he was.

"Oh fuck", Donna writhed

Harvey refuses to let up, mixing it up between long flat strokes and sucking on her clit, loving the erotic feeling of Donna's hands in his hair, and her grinding against his mouth, he's positive he's never been so hard in his life.

"Jesus, Harvey, I'm gonna come", Donna desperately breathed, Harvey smiled to himself as she climaxed, licking her to the point of no return.

Harvey kissed his way back up Donna's incredible body, savouring every moment.

"That was incredible" Donna said, attempting to catch her breath.

"You are incredible", Harvey said, kissing her firmly.

Donna smirked against his lips, flipping Harvey over so that she is straddling him.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet", Donna laughed, attacking his lips again as he grabbed her ass.

Donna begun kissing her way down Harvey's chest, causing him breathe heavy, loving the feel of every second.

It takes a split second for her to rid him of his boxer's and take him fully in her mouth.

"Holy shit", was the only thing Harvey could muster.

He gripped the comforter as he relishes in the feel of her mouth surrounding him, the feel of him hitting the back of her throat almost sending him over the edge. Donna suddenly released him from her mouth before focusing her attention on his balls as she stroked him firmly.

"Fuck" He breathed as she kissed and sucked gently while stroking his huge length. Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore, she took completely in her mouth once more.

After a few more minutes of this, Donna sent Harvey over the edge with a moan, she smiled as she released him from her mouth, cocking an eyebrow at him in response.

"Holy shit, Donna", he breathed.

"I told you, you hadn't seen anything yet" she smirked, kissing him as she stood up, making her way over to the table with the bottle of champagne.

Harvey watched her make her way across the room, picking up the bottle and 2 glasses, admiring her perfect figure and the confidence she had to walk around naked in front of him. He's always admired her confidence. Donna made her way back to the bed, placing the glasses on the bedside table as she pours them both a glass.

"You need to hydrate" she jokes, passing him the glass and placing a kiss on his lips, making him groan.

Donna noticed Harvey's member still standing to attention, chuckling to herself.

"What?" Harvey asked, taking a sip of his champagne.

"I can't believe you aren't spent after that, that was some of my best work." She smiled, leaning forward placing kisses on his lips.

"You. Are. Insatiable", she adds between kisses.

"Well. I do have voracious sexual appetite", he smirks.

"Oh, really?" Donna responds, feigning surprise. "That's not how I remember it"

"Oh is that so?" He laughs, pulling her back toward him.

She places their glasses back down before straddling him.

"Why don't you let me remind you?" He smiles, kissing her as she sinks down on him.

Harvey begins to move inside her, steadily picking up the pace, he flips Donna over, slamming in to her over and over.

"Oh my god, yes." Donna moans.

She grips Harvey's ass, encouraging him to keep up the delicious pace.

"Fuck, you feel so good", Harvey breathes in to her ear "…so damn tight."

In a flash, Harvey flipped Donna over so that she was laying on her stomach, keeping her legs closed as he entered her, the feeling making him almost lose it.

"Holy shit", he moans, thrusting in to her as fast as he can, making her scream with pleasure.

Donna pushes her ass up, begging to be taken from behind.

Harvey grips her hips as he plunges deeply inside her, he leans forward, kissing her shoulder blades and moving his hands to her breasts as he continues pumping away, gripping her breasts as he does. Donna sits up, dropping her head back on Harvey's shoulder as he continues his delicious rhythm, his hand moving down to stroke her clit simultaneously with every thrust, as he leans down to kiss her deeply.

Harvey spies the bottle of champagne beside the bed, he stands up, leading the way to the armchair in the corner. He sits down, and Donna straddles him, starting to thrust against him, as he leans forward to grab the champagne bottle. Harvey pours champagne over Donna's chest as she tosses her head back, completely swept up in the erotic moment. Harvey licks and kisses the champagne from Donna's breasts as she bounces up and down on his length, moving from gripping his knees to his neck to steady herself, kissing him passionately.

"You are so God damn amazing, Donna" he breathes against her lips.

She smiles, kissing him back as he lifts her up again, throwing her against the bed with a squeal as he climbs on after her. Harvey knew he wouldn't last much longer, he lifts Donna's hips and thrusts deeply inside her, causing her to cry out with pleasure as he picks up the pace. Harvey traces over her clit with his thumb, thrusting faster and faster, Donna falling apart as she climaxes, hard. Harvey follows seconds later, collapsing on top of her as he struggles to catch his breath.

"That was…" he begun.

"amazing", she finished.

Harvey smiles, kissing her gently, intimately, pulling her closer to hold her in his arms as he kisses her forehead.

* * *

The next day, Donna starts to stir, the events of last night fast flooding her memory, Harvey showing up at her door, the feel of his lips on hers, his touch, the weight of his body against her. She smiles as it all comes rushing back. She looks across at Harvey, who was half draped across her, he begins to stir as he feels her move.

"Good morning" he mumbles sleepily.

"Morning" she smiles down at him.

"Last night was amazing" he says, leaning up to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"It was", she agrees.

Harvey looks at her closely, "Donna …what's going on?"

"Last night was amazing, Harvey. But, it was so out of nowhere, yesterday you were still dating Paula, and now …what does this even mean for us?"

"I told you, I need you", Harvey countered.

"Need me how?" she asks carefully.

Harvey gives her a knowing look, "I'm not talking about work, if that's what you mean".

"Why now?" she continues.

Harvey took a deep breath, it was now or never, "Donna, I never should have started a relationship with Paula".

Donna raises an eyebrow, her face screamed 'no shit'

"Not because she was my therapist", Harvey interjects, "because she wasn't the woman I had feelings for"

Donna sighs, "why wouldn't you just tell me how you felt?"

"Because I didn't realise it at the time"

"Didn't realise it, or wouldn't admit it?" Donna questions.

Harvey sighs, "Donna, you know my history, you know why I have trust issues and you know why I struggle to open up to anyone"

"…and" Donna pushed

Harvey pauses, taking a deep breath.

"…anyone except you."

Before Donna could say anything, Harvey continues,

"Besides my Dad, you are the one person I've always been able to trust, the person that means the most to me. The thought of risking what we had scared the absolute shit out of me, even when I mustered up the courage to tell you I love you, I managed to fuck it all up because I got scared. Even the thought of not having you in my life makes me do stupid things and until now, I thought if I risked admitting how I feel, I'd risk losing you.

Donna sighs, touched by his honesty, "You never would have lost me, Harvey."

"I told Paula once that she may have known me better than anyone else, even though I knew it was a lie, no one has ever known me better than you do, Donna. I know I've made a world of mistakes with you and you've stuck by me through them all. I also know I don't deserve you to forgive me, but I'm hoping you know me well enough to know how hard admitting all this is for me and just how much you mean to me, if I'm willing to open up to you like this."

Donna smiled, stroking his cheek, "Of course I do".

Harvey smiles, leaning up to kiss her, "I love you" he says softly.

Donna's face drops, the shock evident, Harvey's breath hitches as he waits for her response.

She kisses him again, leaning her forehead against his "I love you too, Harvey."

* * *

Donna can't believe everything that has happened in the last 24 hours, she smiles to herself as she stands in the shower, the water cascading over her body. Harvey Specter and her were finally in a relationship, work didn't matter, other people didn't matter, nothing mattered except the two of them.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm water washing over her, feeling his hands encircling her waist as he joined her in the shower and begun kissing her neck.

"I ordered us some breakfast", Harvey mumbles between kisses.

"Well thank you, Mr Specter", Donna says, turning to face him.

Harvey takes the opportunity to grab the back of her head, kissing her intensely, his tongue caressing hers as he pushes her against the wall.

After a few minutes of kissing, Harvey runs a trail with his tongue, down her neck, her breasts, kneeling down before continuing the trail down her stomach and straight to her centre. Donna instantly falls apart.

Harvey Specter sure as hell knows what he's doing and God she's missed his touch.

Donna couldn't help but moan as Harvey went to town on her, licking and sucking her clit, bringing her to the brink.

"Oh fuck, Harvey" Donna gasps as she climaxes, Harvey braces for her weight as her knees go weak.

He stands, lifting Donna up as he easily slides inside her, the sensation almost too much for her, after her orgasm.

"God you feel so good," Harvey moans against her skin.

Donna kisses him passionately, unable to get enough of him, she wraps her legs around his thighs, allowing him full access to keep slamming in to her. The feeling is sensational.

Donna smirks as Harvey moans, the thought of New York's best closer and one of the best poker player's she's ever met, unable to maintain his composure, all because of her, only turned her on even more.

"Oh God, yes, Harvey! Fuck me!" she encourages, gripping his ass, urging him on.

Harvey chuckled between kisses, "You are a very naughty girl, Donna Paulsen"

"Oh you hadn't figured that out yet?" she teases

"Yes. Yes, I have," He concedes, deepening their kiss as he slams in to her again and again.

"I want you to come for me, Harvey" Donna breathes, biting his earlobe.

And that is all it takes to send him over the edge, Donna follows closely as he unfolds inside her.

"I love you" is the only thing that manages to escape from Harvey's lips as he catches his breath, holding her closer.

Donna smiles warmly, locking eyes with him "I love you too baby" she says as she kisses him deeply.

Suddenly they hear a knock at the door, "Room Service", a voice announces.

"I'll get it", Harvey offers, placing a kiss on her shoulder before getting a towel to dry himself and grabbing a robe, heading back in to the room to answer the door.

Donna watched him closely, subconsciously biting her lip as he dried himself, God she had a sexy man.

She finished up in the shower and grabbed her own towel and robe before joining Harvey again.

"Hope you're hungry", Harvey says, laying out the food he ordered.

"Definitely. I got a hell of a workout last night …and 10 mins ago" she smiles.

"Better eat up then, you're going to need your energy" Harvey says, winking at her.

Donna chuckles, "Hate to break it to you, lover boy, but check out is in half an hour."

"Actually, I called down and booked the room for a few more nights", he explains.

"What?" Donna says, completely surprised.

"Donna, we've wasted so much time already and last night, and this morning, were …incredible. I just want to enjoy a bit more time with you, just us." He says, sincerely.

"Sounds perfect" she smiles, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"…and I may or may not have ordered some whipped cream" Harvey adds, flashing that Specter smile.

Donna laughs, flashing that perfect smile of her own as she raises an eyebrow.

"So what are we waiting for?"

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you have any scene requests and please review! x_**

 ** _Check out my YT (Donna Specter) vids:_** ** _channel/UCig8bTo8AmxJ-IoevA6gCVQ_**


End file.
